The Christmas Festival
by Jeditwins
Summary: Corey got the band a gig at the upcoming Christmas festival. But what length will they have to go through to get the lyrics? And will it be worth it?
1. Chapter 1

**NOBODY'S POV**

Laney, Kin, and Kon sat around the garage. Laney was perched on the side of the stage, tuning her bass. Kin sat on the couch looking over blueprints, while Kon watched. It had been 3 years since the garage band had started, and Laney, now 16 had started to for more of a figure. Her chest had grown out, she had a more of an hourglass figure, and her hair was now of a more angles bob without a fringe. Kin and Kon had changed too. Kin had grown taller, and developed more muscle while Kon had lost around 8 pounds.

Corey burst through the door with an excited expression on his face. Corey too, had changed; he had grown almost as tall Kon, and had a small patch of hair on his chin. "Guess what everyone!" Corey said with a huge grin and a piece of paper in his hand. "You got us a gig?" Laney said in her usual displeased tone. "How did you know?" Corey said confused. "How many times have you come bursting through that door with a gig?" Laney answered back. "Just tell us about the gig, I'm getting hungry" Kon said, staring Corey in the eye. "I got us a gig at this years upcoming Peaceville Christmas Festival" Corey said, snapping back into his overexcited, happy tone. "That's sweet Core" Laney said as she put her bass down and moved next to him "Now all we need are lyrics". "Calm down everyone" Corey said as he moved around the room "We have until this weekend" Kin and Kon started to freak out, while Laney places her hand on Corey's shoulder. "That's tomorrow!" She said in a displeased, angry tone. Corey sat down on the couch and placed his arms behind his head. "No problem guys, all we need to do is get Trina into diary mode". "Corey, it's almost 7:00, we have to go" Kin said, as he, and Kon left the garage. "I hope you have a plan" Laney said as she too, left the garage. "Oh, I will think of one" Corey said rubbing his hands together

**Thinking time transition**

**LANEY'S POV**

I woke up at 7:30, brushed my hair and teeth, and got dressed. I grabbed my base and hurried downstairs, I didn't want to be late for practice. As I ran down the street I hoped Corey had a plan to get lyrics.

I was the first to arrive at the garage. As I entered Corey was standing on the stage, he jumped down as soon as he saw me. "Lanes, I have a plan" He said as he put his arm around me, I looked away so he wouldn't see me blush. Just as he did that Trina entered the garage followed by Mina who was carrying a box. The box was filled with pink things. "Hurry up Mina, get to my room" Trina said as they walked up the stairs and entered her room. I looked at Corey "So what's your plan Core?" I said. "I changed my mind, I have a better idea" He said rushing over to me. "Yeah?" I said a bit confused and worried at the same time.

**COREY'S POV**

The moment Trina came through the door I knew what I had to do to get those lyrics. I also know that this could ultimately destroy any relationship I had with her and possibly with my band mates, but I had to do it. I looked at Laney. "I know how to get those lyrics, but you're not going to like it" I said in all seriousness

**NOBODY'S POV**

After Corey revealed his plan there was silence. "You do realize the potential danger of all this?" Laney said as she looked at Corey. "Yes, but I would do anything for the band" Corey said with a lump in his throat.

"You really care for the band, don't you" Laney said reluctantly

"Yes, I do"

"Then I will support you in this plan, and the whatever it is you decide to do"

"That's big coming from you Lanes"

"It's going to be really stupid, but it just might work"


	2. Chapter 2

**NOBODY'S POV**

Kin and Kon entered the garage. They stared in silence as Corey reveled his plan. "That's awesome!" Kon said as he high fived his twin brother, Kin. Laney face palmed in disagreement. "Awe c'mon Lanes, it can't end that badly" Corey said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Yes, it can" Laney replied as she walked around the boys "We only have 5 hours until we have to perform" Corey was about to defend his plan when Trina entered the garage. "Hurry up Mina! We need more pink things for my domain" She said, slowly followed by Mina. They both got into the pinktastic and drove off. "You do realize if we're going to do this plan, we have to do it now?" Laney said unhappily

The band scattered into different directions, however they somehow managed to wind up in Trina's room. Paint pots, bedsheets and curtains flew all over the room, nail polishes were replaced and the furniture was reorganized.

**Working montage transition **

At last, the gang was done. Trina's fantastically pink lair had been transformed into something even Corey would not dare to sleep in. A car was heard pulling up into the garage. "Corey, there IS still time to fix this" Kin said as he looked at Corey. "Yeah Core, we can get lyrics another way" Laney said. "No, these lyrics will be perfect" Corey said feeling over confident. "That's great, I didn't realize how much hate went into Christmas" Kon said with a grin. Corey's face dropped "These lyrics won't match the theme at all" He said with a frown. Before anyone could say anything else Trina entered the room. "Corey, your room is like totes gross" She said looking around. Mina poked her head through the door "Uhh Trina?" She said "This is your room". "Wait what?" Trina cried as she dropped to her knees "It can't be, wheres the fluffy pillows, my nail polish" It wasn't long before Trina was on the floor sobbing. "You did this!" She said as the looked up at the gang "You'll pay" The gang huddled closer together as Trina shot through the roof and summoned her diary. Corey grabbed the diary. "We have to go, these lyrics will have to do" He said as they ran to the door followed closely behind by Trina and Mina

**Running time transition**

The band had soon reached the festival and placed their instruments on the stage. Laney breathed a sigh of relief "Guess we lost them". "Looks like it" Corey said out of breath "Why don't we explore this festival?". "Umm Core, this festival would be the one place Trina would look for us in" Laney said slightly worried. Corey walked over to Laney and placed a hand around her, causing her to blush. "She wont find us here, she only goes after Nick" Corey said in an attempt to calm her down "If you want we can explore together, and I will bring her diary with me". "This is stupid Laney thought to herself, but how can I refuse Corey? "Yes, it would make me feel better" Laney said stepping forward. "It's settled then, we'll meet back here for the gig" Corey said delighted. The gang soon split up with Kin and Kon going towards the food and Laney and Corey going towards the rides.

**LANEY'S POV**

Corey and I walked off towards the rides. As we walked Corey's hand would brush against mine. I don't know if he realized, but I didn't say anything. All I could think about was how happy I was to be here. With him. I also couldn't help but think what Corey was thinking, did he realize that our hands were touching? Was he thinking about me? I couldn't tell. I tried looking up at him, he was blushing a little. He looked really cute and I giggled at the fact he was blushing.

**COREY'S POV**

All I could think about was Laney. As we walked our hands brushed, "I wonder if she noticed" I thought. "No, if she did she would've moved her hand" I added to my thoughts. I soon realized I was thinking about Laney and I started to blush. I hope she doesn't notice. She giggled, I wonder if she found something funny about me. Her giggling is cute.

**NOBODY'S POV**

The moment was soon interrupted by the sound of running behind them. The pair turned around only to find...


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! Finally got round to releasing another chapter. Sorry it took so long, but I had Christmas, and I'm working on another story at the moment (Which you should totes check out) but I am happy to say that I am getting there, and the story will be fully published before next year. It's only a short story, so depending on how this chapter goes, it may only go on for two or three more episodes, we'll see how it goes.

...

**NOBODY'S POV**

Corey and Laney turned around to find Kin running up to them. "Bad news" Kin said as he started to catch his breath "You know how you said the only way Trina would be here was if Nick was here? ". "Pfft, what are the chances of Nick coming to this Christmas festival" Corey said relaxing. "Yeah, well Kin and I were lining up to get corn dogs, and we saw Nick Mallory in front of us" Kin said. Corey's eyes widened. "Go back to Kon and tell him that we have to be on the lookout, she knows what we've done and she seems pretty mad, so avoid here" Corey said frozen. "Got it, make sure Trina doesn't get her hands on that diary" Kin said running away. Laney looked up at Corey. "So what are we going to do?" Laney said still looking up at Corey. "Well, we still have an hour" Corey said looking at his phone "So, wanna hit the rides?". "Are you sure that's the best decision? " Laney asked. "Look, all we have to do is stay clear of Nick Mallory and Trina for an hour" Corey said as he placed his hand on Laney's shoulder. "As long as you know what you're doing" Laney said as she started to walk.

**Theme park ride transition!**

**COREY'S POV**

We got off a ride and started walking towards the food section of the festival. When we got to the food stalls Laney pulled out her wallet. "No, I'll pay" I said placing my hand on hers. "Are you sure? " Laney said as she looked up at me confused. "Yeah, you payed for that last ride" I said smiling. "No Core, actually you payed for that ride, and the ride before that, and the one before that" Laney retorted "I wouldn't mind paying for this". I blushed as I rubbed the back of my head, "Oh yeah, well you let me pay for those things, so I'll pay for this as well" I said smiling and hoping Laney won't notice my blush. Laney sighed "Okay Core, but I don't this to come back and haunt me, so don't bring this up later, and I don't owe you anything". I nodded in agreement as I payed for the food.

**KIN'S POV**

"Alright Kon, what should we do now?" I asked as we walked. "I can't believe we've been to every food vendor and no one has any cheese" Kon said disappointed as he sat down. I sat down next to him. I looked up to see Nick Mallory walking, being followed by Trina. "Oh look Kin, it's Trina" Kon said as he looked at me. "You know, I think I'm forgetting something Corey told me to remember, and I could've sworn it had to do with Trina " I said trying to remember what was told to me. Trina walked over to Kon and I. "Okay you little brats, where's my brother? " She asked stubbornly "Chill dude, they went off to the rides" Kon said motioning to the rides. Trina walked off. "Dammit Kon, I remember what Corey told me, we were supposed to stay clear of Trina" I said feeling stupid "I have to warn them"

**LANEY'S POV**

I heard Corey's phone ring. "Umm Core, isn't that your phone? " I asked him. "What?" Corey said looking a little flustered, "Oh yeah, hello?". "Corey, code red, code red" Kin said on the other side. "I'm sorry" Kon added.

...

Sorry guys for the short chapter and the cliff hangers. I'll make it up to you guys by posting the next episode quicker than I did this one. Thanks for the reviews and comments. They make me happy, and then I feel more motivate to write (lol, but seriously, they do) Love you all xx


	4. Chapter 4

**NOBODY'S POV**

"Alright, we have a problem" Corey explained to Laney "Kin forgot about Trina and told her where we are". Laney's face dropped. So all we need to do is keep moving. Laney looked at her phone "This should be easy because we're scheduled to play soon, so all we need to do is get to the stage and perform" Laney said putting her phone away. The pair started to move towards the stage, unfortunately for them, the stage was on the other side of the festival.

**TRINA'S POV**

I had to find my brother, that little brat had to pay for the destruction he made. Thankfully the two freaks from his grossband told me where he was. I walked in rage until I saw him. "COREY! " I yelled.

**LANEY'S POV**

We were just walking through the shop section of the festival. There were hundreds of bright tents tightly packed together, each trying to sell something. I then heard Corey's name being called and we both spun around to see Trina running towards us" I froze in my spot. "Lanes, come on" I heard Corey yell. "I I can't " I stuttered. I felt someone grab my hand and I started to run alongside them. I looked to my left and Corey was running while holding my hand. I smiled as we run. "Lanes, I know how to get away from her, but you have to tell me something" Corey said while running. "Yes, what is it Core?" I replied.

"You know how you said you would do anything for the band?"

"Yeah?"

Before I could ask what it was I had to do, I felt myself being dragged into a tent. I looked at Corey who had his hat off and was pressing his body against mine. I felt his face against mine, and his lips locked on my lips. I blushed and went along with it. Trina ran past and paused, staring at us. "Gross guys, get a room" She said as she continued walking. Corey pulled away from me. I blushed and froze.

**COREY'S POV**

I pulled Laney into a nearby tent and pulled off my hat. a million thoughts were running through my heard, before I knew it I was kissing Laney, I didn't have time to wonder what Laney was thinking, I had to protect the band. I guess Laney had the same idea as me and wanted to protect the band because she went along. Trina walked up to us, but walked away, so I guess she didn't recognize us. I pulled away from Laney.

**NOBODY'S POV**

"So umm, sorry Lanes" Corey said a blushing and rubbing his arm. "No, ummm, Core, I have to tell you something" Laney blushed back. Just then Kin and Kon ran up. "Good Job guys " Kin said as Kon stood next to him. "Umm for what?" Corey said still blushing. "For kissing to protect the band " Kin smiled. "You..you guys saw that? "Laney asked stepping away from the edge of the tent. "Yeah, it was so cute " Kon said cupping his face. Corey looked at Laney "So what is it you wanted to tell me? ". "Oh, nothing" Laney said as her face dropped. Laney's heart jumped out of her chest and walked away. "Alright guys, lets rock this festival!" Corey yelled with his fist in the air.

**Wicked cool transition**


	5. Chapter 5

Last chapter guys, If you liked this story, be sure to check out my other story. I originally wrote a song for this, however my stupid computer gave up on me and deleted the document, so I have decided to use _Jethro Tull's "Christmas Song"._ Anyway, here is the last chapter to this Christmas adventure

...

**NOBODY'S POV**

The crowd gathered round as the four friends took the stage. Corey stepped up to the microphone.

**"Christmas Song"**

Once in Royal David's City stood a lonely cattle shed,  
where a mother held her baby.  
You'd do well to remember the things He later said.  
When you're stuffing yourselves at the Christmas parties,  
you'll just laugh when I tell you to take a running jump.  
You're missing the point I'm sure does not need making  
that Christmas spirit is not what you drink.

So how can you laugh when your own mother's hungry,  
and how can you smile when the reasons for smiling are wrong?  
And if I just messed up your thoughtless pleasures,  
remember, if you wish, this is just a Christmas song.

The crowd cheered as they left the stage. Corey had a smile on his face. "So I guess that's it for another year, until then we can fight each other and unite on Christmas" Laney asked Corey. "Is it Lanes?" Corey said with one hand on Laney's shoulder and heart flew out of her head "We need to learn to work together, and not just because one holiday told us to. It's not the holiday that makes us a better person, it's not the songs either, its us". "Core! you need to start writing this down" Laney argued. "I probably should" Corey thought aloud.

Thanks for coming out everyone *closes groj door*

...

Well I must say that story took and unexpected turn of events, even for me, lol


End file.
